The Story of Buffy and Spike
by LovesBitch2
Summary: AU. No vamps, no slayer. Please give it a chance. Don't know how to summarize. Please, please review and be honest.*WIP*Heres the second chap.Thanks to my beta Miss Kitty.
1. End With a Lie

Author's Note:Hi everyone this is my first attempt at a long fanfic. And only my second attempt at any fanfic period. So let me know what you think. And if anyone would like to be my beta, email me at oomalmal@hotmail.com. I need someone who can beta and bounce ideas off of. Be totally honest in the reviews please.

DISCLAIMER:I in no way own these characters. However if Joss, ME, and Fox entertainment want to sell them to me, I have a whole dollar.

THE STORY OF BUFFY AND SPIKE

Buffy Anne Summers, felt cold, empty, and hollow inside. And even though she was surrounded by people at the Sunnydale High Class of '98 Graduation Party, she felt more alone than ever. The love of her life, soul mate, lover, and best friend was walking away from her. Leaving her. 

Williams "Spike" Giles, turned around to give her one last look of disgust, mixed with sadness and disbelief, before turning back and walking out for good. She stood there staring with a blank look of nothing on her face. And when he finally turned back and she could no longer see him, she finally let herself cry. She turned and ran for the nearest bathroom. 

Inside her best friend, Willow Rosenberg just happened to be in there washing her hands. The air was knocked out of her as she took the sobbing blonde girl into her arms.

"Buffy whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Questioned to slightly taller redhead.

"He left my Wills. I made him try and hate me and now he does. And he's g-gone."

"Buffy what did you do?"

"I never told you but Spike was accepted to Oxford to study writing. But he wasn't going to go. He was going to stay here, because the only place I can barely afford even with the scholarships and loans I'll be getting is UC Sunnydale. And as selfish as that was, I was okay with it for awhile." Finally calming down to tell the story.

"Okay then," Willow replied, "what's the problem?"

"His father, they have been on total non-verbal terms because he really wants him to go, not only for the education. But also to get back to his mother country, to get back to his roots or something. Spike also said that there is supposedly this girl there and apparently since they were little his parents and hers have always planned for them to date each other and eventually get married. Spike was having none of it though. But Mr. Giles came to me last week. He offered me a full scholarship to any school of my choice as long as it wasn't Oxford, and as long as I broke up with Spike."

"What did you say?" Willow knew Buffy had the grades to get into any school she wanted she just couldn't afford it.

"I said NO of course. But then he told me if I refused, he would buy out the lease on my mothers gallery and make sure I didn't get into UC Sunnydale. And he owns half the town, I know he could do it. So I told him I wouldn't take his money but I would do it. Then before he left he told me that Spike was going to end up purposing to me tonight, he was going to give up everything for me. Then he said if I told "William" of our conversation he would make good on his threats. I tried for a week to get the nerve up to break up with him, but I knew if I did, he'd still stay. I had to make him hate me."

"Buffy, what did you do?" Willow asked, worried about the answer.

"I made him think I slept with Angel." And with that started crying all over again.


	2. Leaving Sunnydale

Authors Note: Giles will not stay so greedy and mean. Just heads up. Hopefully have the next chapter up sometime on Wednesday.

Disclaimer: It turns out that a dollar wasn't enough, so I still don't own them. However, if James Marsters feels the need to drop by, I will welcome him and convince my husband to turn the other cheek.

Chapter 2: Leaving Sunnydale

The day after the party a cab pulled in front of the largest house in Sunnydale and honked three long times, as instructed.

Inside the house Spike grinned. His father was going to hate that. Good. He heard a soft knock at his bedroom door. "Yes?" He questioned.

Your cab is here Mr. William," he heard the maid, Amy reply.

"It's Spike and you know it, know matter what my bloody 'da says," said the bleached white blonde as he yanked the door open. Immediately he regretted it when he saw her jump. "Sorry Amy, I'm just tired and anxious is all."

"It's okay, I understand," she replied, then whispered, "Spike."

The both grinned at that.

"My bags are downstairs, go ahead and have the driver load them. I need to grab one more thing and I'll be down."

"Your father is still upset that you won't take the limo." Amy said as she turned to leave.

"Yea, well my father can kiss my arse." He replied in disgust. As he turned back into his room, affectionately dubbed "The Crypt" by his mum for its black walls and heavy velvet, blood red drapes, he looked around with sadness in his eyes; his mom had passed away a year and a half ago. He still missed her. He picked up a ring box from his dresser. Inside, the box held a 2-carat pear shaped diamond solitaire. He had planned to return it, but later decided to keep it. A reminder that all will women would eventually leave him, or do him wrong. With one last look of goodbye, he grabbed his favorite black leather duster, turned around, and left.

Downstairs in the study Spike ran into his father, Rupert Giles. "Son, I'm sorry you and Buffy didn't work out, but this is for the best," Rupert stated.

"Bullocks! You are not sorry and don't patronize me and pretend you are. This is what you wanted from the beginning." Spike gritted his teeth, trying not to let his anger get to him.

"I only want what is best for you William."

"Spike," came the usual reply.

"As I was saying, I only want what is best for you, and throwing your future away and attending UC Sunnydale for some girl is not it. You need a school with a good literary program. You have potential. You also haven't been back to England since your were seven," The stately man exclaimed firmly. 

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway 'da." Spike said softly, "She doesn't want me anymore, she went back to Angel, the bloody bastard who treated her like shit. Last night I had the pleasure of being informed she slept with him," he spat bitterly.

Rupert removed his glasses and began to clean them, so he wouldn't have to see the pain in his son's eyes. He had the decency, at least inwardly, to cringe. He liked Buffy, he really did. He just needed William to go to Oxford, as well as the business contacts it would give him if William and Druscilla Thatcher were able to court each other. He believed Buffy when she had said she would get William to leave. She couldn't afford for her mother to lose her only source of income for them and her little sister Dawn. He just never believed she would take it so far. Hell, he didn't think she would fall for his bluff. Although he had known it would hurt his son, he had firmly believed that the boy would one day thank him. 

"I am truly sorry William," Rupert said honestly. "Yes, well father I'm off. Maybe I'll see you in four years." With that Spike left out the door, his black clad body not turning to look back at the sadness in his father's eyes, or at Sunnydale. 


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I know I said the next chapter would be out today, but unfortunately my beta Shippy has a load of school work until Friday, so I'm shooting for then. The third chapter is already typed and ready to go and its called Experiences. Thanks for all the great reviews.

LovesBitch

"You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love 'til it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other 'til it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends. Love isn't brains, children, its blood. Blood screaming inside you to work its will. I may be love's bitch, but at least I'm man enough to admit it." Spike, Lover's Walk  



	4. Expierences

Author's Note: Here's chapter 3. It's a longer than normal because I wanted to get collge done and over with in 1 chapter. About the authors noted Wednesday I was just trying to be nice to let y'all know what happened. The chapter was written already, but like I said it was my beta that had to much homework not me. Trust me when I say this chapter is a lot better beta'd. Thanks to my wonderful beta Shippy

Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did I'm sure I wouldn't be doing my own laundry.

Chapter 3: Expierences

+++Fall 1998 Buffy 

Buffy was depressed and miserable. Which unfortunately was starting to feel entirely too normal for her.

She had been trying to avoid her horrible and entirely too perky roommate Kathy and without thinking had totally cut in front of someone in the cafeteria line, while holding a tray in front of her face. That someone just happened to be Parker Abrahms. They ended up making with the witty banter and Buffy gave him her number when he asked. Afterwards she realized she hadn't thought about Spike for five whole minutes. Which was making progress from her usual thirty seconds.

A couple of days later he called her and they agreed to go out. She should have known better than to sleep with someone on the first date, but he was being so thoughtful and soulful. They had been talking about all their darkest secrets, past loves and heart brakes, and it just seemed perfect. Almost too perfect, now that she looked back. Buffy had been so lonely since Spike had been gone. Willow and Xander had tried to keep her company, but it wasn't the intimate companionship she craved.

So she ended up sleeping with him, although God knows she should have known better. A couple of days later, after not receiving a phone call, she had ended up running into him at the library using the same lines on a different girl. All she could hope for now was that it wouldn't get out and that she wouldn't be known as Slutty the Man Layer for the rest of her college career. God, she missed Spike.

+++Fall 1998 Spike

So far, the first quarter had been uneventful for Spike, at least for the most part. He spent most weekdays studying and writing his papers and most weekends getting sloshed and writing bloody awful poetry about Buffy. His marks in school were okay, but even he knew he could do better, if he could just keep his mind off her. _'She probably hasn't though of you all this time_,' he told himself. _'Too busy shagging the poofter to remember him_.'

Of course, it did make him feel a little better to know that Peaches is more than likely cheating on her now, and she more than likely has no clue. Or rather, that made him wish he could be glad at the pain she would get, but he couldn't be. Damn it.

Druscilla Thatcher had hit on him a couple of times, but he wasn't about to get in another relationship again any time soon. Plus she seemed a little crazy, always talking about the stars speaking to her and he was pretty sure he had heard her talk to someone called Miss Edith when no one else was around. Someone said it is just something she does to make her stand out and get her artwork noticed. God, he missed Buffy.

+++Fall 1999 Buffy

Things were finally starting to look up for Buffy. She was one of the top students in the UC Sunnydale Registered Nursing program, largely due to the non-existent life she had, and her mom's gallery had been doing so good that thought she would be able to buy the building soon.

However as great as those two things are, something better had happened. She met a boy. '_Correct that, she ran head on into a boy and sent them both toppling over in the court yard_.' Buffy replayed the memory in her head.

She had been running late for her Anatomy and Physiology mid-term and wasn't paying attention. She had had her head down reviewing her notes at the last minute, and the next thing she knew she was sprawled on the ground with papers floating softly around her.

"Are you alright miss?"She heard a soft yet definitely masculine voice ask.

Buffy sat up a little dazed, shaking her yes as she did. "I'm so sorry. I was so not paying attention."

"No ma'am. I take full responsibility. I was talking on my cell phone and not paying attention."

"Buffy," she jumped in with.

"Bless you," he said a little uncertain if that had been a sneeze. 

"No my name is Buffy. Ma'am is a little odd coming from a peer," she said with a smile to soften her words.

"Sorry, I'm in the army. Bad habit to break." Buffy smiled at him, taking in is boy next door good looks for a moment, then looked down at her watch.

"Look we'll just both take blame and I'm sorry but I really have to go. It was nice meeting you,.." she left it hanging, hoping he'd fill in a name.

"Finn. Riley Finn," he supplied.

"Finn Riley Finn, maybe I'll see you around." With that Buffy grabbed her falling papers and the contents of her bag that had fell out and fled in the direction of the Science building.

Riley just looked stunned as she ran away. '_She's gorgeous, a little weird, but gorgeous_.' He gathered his dropped cell phone and book bag from the ground and headed back to his frat house.

Later that evening Buffy was in her dorm room studying, as per the usual when she heard a knock at the door. '_Who could that be. Willow and Xander were at the Bronze with some friends. Kathy's visiting the folks and I don't know anyone else_. 

"Who is it?"

"Riley, we met in the courtyard today."

Buffy was shocked, she had never told him her last name, how did he find her.

"Hi Riley," she said as she opened the door. "Not to be rude but what are you doing here and how did you find me?"

Riley held up a cell phone. "It turns out we both have something in common besides watching where we're going. We have the same phones and I ended up with yours in the mix up."

"Oh, come in, come in," Buffy exclaimed as she motioned Riley inside.

This began the start of a sweet and reliable relationship. Riley ended up staying a while and they talked about nothing in particular. The decided to go out the next night and since then have been going out for about a month. Buffy was starting to let her guard down.

+++Fall 1999 Spike

Spike was starting to become well known for his writing at school by both classmates and professors. He had stopped his weekend alcohol binges and used his heartache from Buffy as inspiration towards his writings. He had even started dating again. No one really caught his attention at first. They were someone to just have some fun with. 

First there was Darla, she was able to hold a conversation, but she was down right rude to everyone and turned out only to like him because she found out he was rich.

After that there was Harmony. Now there was daft bint if he ever met one. Turns out it must have been her Daddy's money that bought her way into school.

Then damn Druscilla Thatcher again. As much has he had tried to avoid her; she had gotten under his skin. They were talking one day and she went on one of her crazy spells saying she saw great things for him and something about the word effulgent. She made him laugh, whether or not it was intentional is another thing. She also had the ability to make him forget. Forget the hurt. Where Buffy had been his sunshine, Dru was his dark princess. She was completely different and that was what he needed.

To say it made his father happy was an understatement. It nearly made him giggle like a schoolgirl. He had tried not telling him, but Dru's parents let it slip. The rift had mended some, however he still refused to go see his 'da. Spike was finally starting to let his guard down. 

+++2000

The year of 2000 went by uneventful for both of them. They dated their respective partners and continued to study at school. Occasionally they heard about each other through the grapevine, but that was the most contact they had.

+++Spring 2001 Buffy

This semester had been not the best for Buffy. Her mother had been really sick for a while. She had been diagnosed with brain cancer and almost not made it. Thankfully an anonymous donor had stepped in financially and had paid for the finest doctors, on top of the medical bills and living expenses for her and Dawn while her mom was sick. They were able to remove the entire tumor and with a little rehabilitation her mom was better than ever and living life to the fullest.

It turns out the person who had donated the money was Rupert Giles. She hated knowing it came from him, and she still didn't trust him, but she was thankful that her mom was alive. Riley had been cheating on her. Somehow, he figured that just because her mom was sick that he should have not stopped being her number one priority. Since he felt she wasn't there for him he turned to some skanky ho named Sandy, who happened to be a goth looking vamp chick.

She let her guard down and got hurt. It didn't matter though, graduation was in May and she'd never have to see him again.

+++January 2002 Spike

Dru had been cheating on him. It figured. She had only been with him because of her parents. That had offered her a million-dollar trust fund to date Spike. He should have known better, all women were exactly the same! He told himself again to remember it. He even had his little reminder. '_That's what I get for letting my guard down_.'

+++April 2002 Spike

Ring. Ring.

Spike hit the talk button on his phone, "Spike here."

"Hello, I might have the wrong number, I'm trying to reach a Williams Giles," came the feminine voice from the other end.

"This is him."

"Mr. Giles, my name is Dr. Tara McClay and I'm a cardiologist here at Sunnydale Memorial Hospital. I hate to have to tell you this, but your father is here and he's not doing to well. He asked that I call you."

"I'm on my way," he hung up the phone a feeling of dread in him stomach. He packed his bags; he was going back to Sunnyhell


	5. Memories

Author's Note: Sorry about the long time between updates. That real life thing gets in the way. Thanks to my new beta Miss Kitty. She is the grammar queen and I am but her humble servant.

Chapter 4: Memories

As Spike drove into Sunnydale he realized nothing much had changed. He drove through the town looking around. A new high school had been built, but other than that it was the same movie theater, same Bronze, same Willy's Bar, same everything.

Without even realizing it he pulled on to Revello Drive. 'Guess hold habits are to break. Might as well drive by her house while I'm here.'

There were no cars in the driveway, so Spike pulled in front of the house to sit and started thinking about Buffy. As Spike stared at the house he thought of the past, specifically the day he was able to finally reveal his true feelings for her.

May 1997

Spike had decided to go see Buffy on the first day of summer. They had been best friends since they were seven and this was going to be their last summer as high school students. Next year they would be seniors and Spike wanted to get in as much fun as possible before everyone left next summer for their college careers.

Spike pulled his black vintage DeSoto in front of the Summer's home, and practically skipped to the front door he was so excited. He gave a happy rat-a-tat-tat to the front door.

It opened to reveal Buffy's mom Joyce, who looked quite exasperated.

"William, I'm so glad you're here."

Joyce and Buffy were the only two people allowed to call Spike by his given name.

"Why, what's wrong Joyce? Are the bit and Buffy okay?" He pushed is way into the foyer, his eyes searching the living room for the girls.

"No William, everyone's fine. Well at least Dawn is. It's Buffy, she came home last night crying. All I could make out was Angel, then she ran up to her room and locked the door. She's refused to come out all morning. She didn't even want breakfast and I made pancakes. Do you know what happened? Did her and Angel break up?"

"I'm not sure. Do you mind if I go upstairs and check it out."

"I would be hurt if you didn't. I'll make you both some hot chocolate," she said as she turned to the kitchen.

"With the little marshmallows?" He put on his puppy face that he knew his second mother couldn't resist.

"Of course, William," she said with a smile.

Spike used his long legs to take the stairs two at a time.

Before he even had a chance to knock he heard Buffy say, "It's unlocked."

She sat in the middle of her bed, still in her favorite comfy flannel pajamas surrounded by used pink tissues.

He climbed on the bed, leaned against the headboard, and opened his arms so she could crawl in. "How'd you know it was me pet?"

"I heard your piece of crap pull up and you clunking up the stairs."

"That car is not crap it's a classic," he said as he fell into their usual routine.

"It's a classic piece of crap," she sniffled.

"Buffy, I didn't come up here to argue. Why don't you tell me what's wrong? Why have you been crying?"

"What makes you think I've been crying. I could be sick. I could have a cold," she said with a pout on her face.

"Well you mum said you come home last night crying. You're also surrounded by tissues. Then there's the fact that all of your Sarah MacLachlan CD's are out. You only listen to her when you've broken up with someone."

"I broke up with Angel. You all were right. He was cheating on me. Xander, Willow, you. All of you tried to tell me, and I wouldn't believe any of you."

"I'm sorry luv. I never meant for you to be hurt. Plus none of us were positive. No proof."

"Well, I got all the proof I need. In the form of an older woman named Darla. She had come up to us at the Bronze and said hi to Angel. They chatted for a bit about nothing, and when she left I asked who she was. Angel said she was just a cousin of a cousin. Well obviously, they are one of those real close families. Angel had excused himself to the restroom and had been gone for awhile, so I went to find him." At this part she started to choke up.

Spike stroked her gold hair, calming her down and encouraging her to continue.

"Anyway, so I headed back to the bathroom area to see if he stopped to talk to Connor or Gunn. Instead I find him pinning that ho to the wall, her legs wrapped around him, and they're kissing and moaning, and grinding. Just out there, for everyone to see. For me to see."

Spike continued to rub Buffy's back, helping to give her comfort, unnoticed by her though, his jaw had clenched up and his cheek was ticking. Spike was thinking of the many ways he could hurt Angel.

"Maybe I should have slept with him. He had wanted to, but I kept putting him off," Buffy said with question in her voice.

Spike was relieved to learn that she'd never slept with the poofter. "Buffy, I don't think that would have made a difference. From what I hear, he's cheated on girls before."

"Then what Spike? What? Is it me? Am I not good enough? Not pretty enough, because I don't understand Spike. I don't understand," Buffy spewed as thick, wet tears once again streamed down her face.

"Buffy no. Angel never deserved you. You are the most wonderful girl and any guy whose with you should thank God everyday that you chose them."

Spike grabbed Buffy's face in both hands, gently wiping away the tears with the pads of his thumbs and continued with the things he'd wanted to say for along time.

"Buffy you're beautiful. You walk into a room and smile and it's pure sunshine. You're the smartest girl I know Buffy, and I'm not just talking book smart, but just like in general smart. Buffy when you laugh, it's pure joy, like a thousand tiny bells tinkling all at once. There is so much about you that is amazing. People love you. I love you," Spike stopped horrified at what he'd just revealed.

"You love me?" Buffy was looking at him and he no idea what she was thinking.

"Well, uh, you see. Bloody hell woman; yes Buffy I love you. I have for a long while now."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Timing was never right. We were always in relationships at different times. I was afraid of ruining our friendship. Plus, I didn't think that you would feel that way about me."

Before Spike could say anymore Buffy's lips were on his. It was a kiss of confusion, fear, and a little bit of hope. Spikes heart was thudding in his chest and he had that lovely sick feeling in his stomach that you only get when you're in love. Buffy pulled away first.

"What was that for?" Spike questioned, while on the inside afraid of the answer.

"For everything you just said. I liked you before also. I just had no clue. If you want to try, I would like to try and see what we have."

"Are you sure Buffy? I'm not looking to be rebound guy here."

"I need time, I don't want to rush, but I'm sure," she smiled and leaned in to give him another soft kiss.

"Kids I brought your cocoa." They heard Joyce outside the door.

They pulled apart again both with a look of peace and contentment in their eyes.

Over the course of the summer Spike and Buffy's relationship continued to row. They had their first real date followed by many others. After a while they both realized they had been meant for each other. That summer had been memorable, just like Spike had wanted.

Present Day

Spike glanced down at his watch. He'd just spent thirty minutes sitting in front of Buffy's house. 'Bloody hell, I need to be getting to the hospital, not reminiscing about an old love.'


	6. Love and Family

Author's Note: Thanks to my beta Miss Kitty. Also thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. It keeps me going.

Chapter 5: Love and Family

Spike pulled into the visitor's parking lot at Sunnydale Memorial Hospital thinking that it looked larger than it used to. Then he remembered his father telling him about a large donation he had made about a year and a half ago

He strode into the lobby and headed towards the information desk. "Hello ma'am. Could you please tell me what room Rupert Giles is on please?"

"He's on the 5th floor, room 5531, honey," the elderly lady said with a smile, after she had pulled up the information on her computer. "Would like me to call up there and tell him he has a visitor coming?"

"No thank you, I'm hoping to surprise him," Spike said and headed towards the nearest lift. On the ride up in the lift Spike thought back to a conversation he had, had with his father a few weeks before. 

__

Spike had been sitting in his office, going over the latest batch of poems for his literary magazine called The Harsh Light of Day, _when his secretary Cordelia Chase came in and told him of a phone call. _

"Hey Spikey, your father is on line two," she said as she plopped a handful of short stories on his desk for editing.

"Cordy, if you call me Spikey again, I will fire you. No matter how much of a friend you are," Spike stated without looking up from his work.

Cordelia gave a roll of her eyes, and a flip of her thick, brown hair, "You've been saying that to me since before I worked for you, except then it was a threat of physical violence."

Spike finally looked up at the gorgeous brunette and smirked, "One day, I just might do both."

"Whatever," Cordelia huffed, "Now pick up line two, your father is waiting. As Cordelia started out of the room she turned around, "And Spikey, don't forget to sign the checks." She gave a mega-watt smile, and then ducked, and ran out the door as the balled up piece of paper Spike threw came sailing towards her head.

Spike smiled. Cordelia was a great friend, a good employee, and always good for a laugh. Spike picked up his phone and pushed two. "Spike here."

"Hello William, this is your father, Rupert Giles."

"'Da. I know who you are." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Well you could never tell, with the numerous phone calls I don't receive."

"I'm a busy man, what did you need father?" Spike asked wanting to get this conversation over with as quickly as possible. Spike may no longer hate the man, but that didn't mean he had to talk to him.

"Well son, I was wondering how you would feel about coming home for a visit. We haven't seen each other since you left for school, and I would like to see you."

"Rupes, I'm really sorry, but I have a lot of work here to do at the magazine and no one to do it but me."

"I do wish you would reconsider, just take a short leave, a week or two, surely there must be someone who can do what you do." His 'da asked, almost pleadingly.

"I'm really sorry 'da. Maybe some other time." Truthfully Spike didn't plan on going back any time soon, maybe never. The magazine could run just fine with out him, but he just didn't feel the need to see his father.

"Well son, if you change your mind, your always welcome. I'll talk with you later then. Good-bye," he said with sadness in his voice.

"Bye, father," Spike hung up the phone with out a second thought.

'Bloody hell, he must have known he was sick then, no wonder he sounded so awful.'

The elevator made a soft 'ding' and the doors slid open. As soon as he stepped out of the elevator the smell of alcohol, disinfectant, and even medical tape invaded his nostrils. He headed off down the hall to his father's room. On the outside of the door there was a sign that stated 'NO SMOKING, OXYGEN IN USE', he gave a light knock and pushed his way into the room.

His father lay in the middle of the bed with numerous tubes coming from his arms and nose. Wires were coming from his chest and various machines surrounded him, dripping and beeping at a constant rate.

Rupert Giles looked like a very sick man. He had lost a bit of wait, and looked sickly and pale. There was a bluish tinge around his mouth and nails, and his breathing was labored. At this moment he was sleeping.

Spike went up and sat beside his father and called out to him, "'Da," seeing his father like this, brought back memories of his mother and there was almost a child like quality to Spike's voice.

Rupert opened his eyes and slowly turned his head towards his son. "William, you're here. I was afraid you wouldn't come."

"You should have told me you were sick father." Spike was a little angry that his father had held back from him. 

"I didn't want you to worry."

"That's not your decision. What's wrong with you?"

"It's my heart. I have coronary artery disease. The doctor's are working on getting me stable. But unfortunately I've let myself go for too long."

"Son let's not worry about that now. I'm feeling a little tired, I'm going to take nap. Will you sit with me for awhile."

"Sure thing 'da."

Spike sat with his father for about thirty minutes and then realized how late in the day it was getting. He needed to get unpacked, and he wanted to swing by and see his old friend Xander Harris. They had kept in touch these past five years but hadn't seen each other since graduation. 

Spike swung by the nurse's station to give him his information, and to let him know where he would be, and then headed down to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee.

After he poured his cup of coffee he turned to grab a lid he bumped into the person if front of him. "Excuse me, sorry bout that."

"It's okay," the woman said as she turned around.

The breath caught in Spikes throat and he felt like he had been punched in the gut. It was Buffy. 

"Oh my god, Spike. What are you doing here?" Buffy was freaking out. She hadn't seen or talked to Spike in five years, and here he was in front of her, looking exactly the same.

"Well hello to you too, luv," Spike replied sarcastically. 'God, I shouldn't be able to stand the sight of her, and now I probably look like a puppy in love.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I'm just surprised to see you, that's all."

"My father is sick, the doctor's called me, I just got in today."

"Oh I had heard about that. I hope he's doing okay." Buffy had long ago gotten over her animosity towards Rupert Giles. She was still scared of the power he had over her, but without his help her mother would surely be dead.

"I got a better question. What are you, of all people doing in a hospital, and if I'm not mistaken working in one?" Spike questioned. He knew Buffy had been deathly afraid of hospitals since her cousin Celia had died in one when they were younger.

"Well actually, I decided one day that I wanted to be able to help people, mainly children, that were sick. I felt a calling. Since then, its felt like I've been chosen to do this, you could say." 

"That's great Buffy. Listen, I really want to talk to you, catch up. I hate how things were left. Do you want to get together later at the Bronze for some drinks?" Spike questioned hopefully. Even after what she had done to him in high school, he still loved her.

"I can't."

"Oh right, you and your boyfriend must have plans," Spike said dejectedly. He should have known better.

"Oh no, no. I just have to work a double shift tonight. Tomorrow night would be great though. If you want that is?" Buffy couldn't believe Spike wanted anything to do with her, after what she had put him through.

"Sure pet. How about 8 o'clock? Would that be good for you?" 

"That would be great. Well I'll see you then. Bye Spike."

"Bye Buffy," Spike watched her petite blond form retreat, excitement growing in the pit of his stomach. He glanced down at his watch, 'Bloody hell, I didn't realize how late it is. I'll just have to see the whelp tomorrow.'

Spike left the hospital, smiling for the first time in a long time.


End file.
